


Seven Minutes in (Custodial) Heaven

by JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger
Summary: Your pair gets trapped in an enclosed space. What Happens?AKA: What if Jeff and the Dean had to hide in a supply closet while hunting down Lapari in Modern Espionage?
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	Seven Minutes in (Custodial) Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyjayrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyjayrunaway/gifts).



> Prompt given upon me by the lovely Allyjayrunaway in the Community discord server! Come join us all (especially if you’re a Jeff/Dean fan, I need more recruits) for fanfics and more here, and make sure to check out the rest of the works in this collection!
> 
> Join the server: https://discord.gg/QjNeCP

“Cover me.”

“Dreams do come true!”

At some point in the shootout that had unfolded at the ‘Gala For A Cleaner Greendale,’ Jeff and Craig had become the only two left standing besides Lapari. The two leaders of Greendale, dean and de-facto, were now running down the halls of their school in pursuit of the head custodian.

They seemed to be getting a gain on the man when Lapari decided to shield himself behind the door to one of the men’s restrooms, firing out blindly from behind. A paintball whizzed by Jeff’s ear and the law teacher could swear he saw a flash of devastation on Craig’s features, followed quickly by relief.

“I’m not ready to die, Jeffrey!” The dean cried in a panicked, shrill voice. Winger wondered if his neighbor was really and genuinely so quick to cry or if the man was just dramatic. His mind settled on a mix of both when he spotted a nearby supply closet.

He grabbed Craig’s shoulder. “Closet. Now”

Craig looked something devious as he followed Jeff’s lead, only coming out of the blind spot Lipari’s door provided when the custodian needed to reload. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

As soon as he ushered Craig in the closet, he closed the door and quickly came to the realization that this was one of the smaller supply rooms. Half the janitorial closets in the school, for budget reasons, were unequipped with lights. Now, the two men were trapped in a dark enclosed space, nearly chest to chest, riding on a paintball induced adrenaline high. Craig was the first to break the silence.

“Dreams definitely come true. Maybe you’ll even get a little paint on that jacket at some point.” The small, bald man hummed happily as he tugged on Jeff’s suitcoat to straighten it. Jeff gave him a glare he couldn’t see in the dark.

“Should I take that as a threat?” Winger hummed, just as they were putting their weapons away.

“Oh, god no. Just would love to have a reason for you to take it off.” Craig flirted openly, keeping his hand on Winger’s chest. Jeff sighed loud enough to make a point. “What? Can’t blame me for trying. This is a little seven minutes in heaven-y.” Craig stopped talking when he heard footsteps outside the door.

“You guys will have to come out sometime!” Lapari called, pacing the hall near them.

Craig giggled. “Can’t count the number of times I’ve been told that.”

“Can’t count the number of times Pierce told me that.” Jeff retorted with a dry chuckle of his own. Their laughter died as soon as it started, a strange tension taking its place in the air. Jeff exhaled as he gave into a thought he had, which Craig took as a display of annoyance. The dean started to move his hand away before Jeff stopped him. He blamed what he was about to say on both paintball and the six years that Craig had been waiting for a moment like this. “Seven minutes max. You tell nobody, and if they find out I’m blaming it on the game.” Jeff said flatly, checking the time on his phone. The screen lit up the space just enough that Jeff could see the goofy, lovestruck grin that the dean was now sporting. He tucked the device back in his pocket, and the darkness took back its place.

Not a moment later, Craig sheepishly grabbed Jeff by one of his lapels and leaned upon his tiptoes to kiss the law professor. One of the dean’s hands moved under his jacket to gently hold his waist. Jeff was taken aback, not by the kiss but by Craig not pouncing on him. With the wait and the adrenaline and the eagerness, he had expected it to be incredibly forward, but this was a pleasant and sweet surprise. To think that Craig was taking this route to make the most of it, his heart admittedly fluttered a little. That took him by surprise too.

With hesitance, Jeff leaned down a little so Craig wouldn’t have to strain to reach him and cupped his jaw with one hand. The dean practically melted in his touch. As Jeff returned more of the kiss Craig became a little more daring, not shying away from tongue and playful nips to Jeff’s lower lip. Winger was yet again amazed at how nice it was, and gave a little hum of approval before he pulled back, hearing retreating footsteps in the hallway. Lapari must’ve gotten bored waiting or decided he’d be at an advantage to find a better place to attack them from. Jeff squinted down at the man before him, his eyes now adjusted to the light.

“That was… good.” He managed to get out in a hushed voice, still pressed against Craig.

“It really was.” The dean hummed sweetly, stealing a final peck before getting his paintball gun out again. “Now let’s go expand our dance budget with City College money.”


End file.
